


The Duality of Man

by master_of_duct_tape



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Coy Chris, Dominance, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Nerdy Chris, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_of_duct_tape/pseuds/master_of_duct_tape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got sucked into a heavy duty comparison session between coy, nervous Chris and confident Dominant Chris. It was seriously intense and overwhelming! Wrote a fic about it. Like to hear it? Here it goes!....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coy Chris

I don't know why I always stir up trouble when I'm bored.

My friend Jeanie just got married. Her reception was in a grand reception hall but it was all too much for simple li'l me.

I walked away from the party and into the hallway. My shoes were killing me so I bent down to remove the straps from my heels when I heard a round of happy shouts echo down the corridor then grow quiet again, like someone opening and closing a door.

Another event in an adjacent hall.

I was curious and moved forward to investigate.

Rounding the corner at the end of the hall I literally ran face-first into a man coming the opposite direction.

After a moment of confusion and retreat, I said, "Oooh! Sorry!" My eyes focused on a handsome face with hipster glasses, knocked crooked from our collision.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" he said at the same time I spoke and straightened his glasses using his pointer finger on the center, pushing them back into place.

It was all slow motion-looking. I swear I couldn't breathe for a second.

"My bad," I said at the same time he asked if I was ok.

We started chatting about our respective parties. We were both attending wedding receptions. That explained the dark blue 3-piece suit and impeccable shoes and gorgeous hair and....

WOW.

I stepped back and just took a good, hard look at him. Never one to bite my tongue, I hollered, "DAMN! You look FINE, dude!"

I swear he blushed. He straightened his glasses again and he smiled all crooked and batted his eyelashes and I fucking DIED.

"So, are you here with a date?" I asked.

He shook his head and ran his hands over his tie. "Nope. Not unless you count my mom."

I took a deep breath. "For my purposes? No. Mom doesn't count."

He laughed nervously and tilted his head. "What about YOU? Are you here with a date?"

"No one I care that much about."

\--------------

So, that's how I found myself standing outside his hotel room door, wondering how the fuck I got myself into THIS.

Nobody's fault but mine.

How could I possibly resist this asshole? SHIT.

He was fidgety and kept messing with his tie and his hands never stopped while he talked. And if he would've pushed his glasses up with his finger one more time I would have melted into a puddle of goo, no joke.

His fingers were digging in his pockets, looking for his key card. "What the fuck?" he bitched to himself.

I stepped toward him, like, right in front of him, and reached into the pocket of his waistcoat. There it was! I took my sweet time pulling it out, and felt up his chest in the process.

Call me an opportunist.

He trembled slightly and blushed again. His skin was so fair there was no way he could hide it! Fucking adorable.

He batted his foot long eyelashes and tilted his head again. "Thanks."

"Oh, no," I said. "Thank YOU!"


	2. Dominant Chris

I was impressed by the fact that his hotel room was very nice, but not over the top.

I slid my feet out of my heels as I strolled over the plush carpet.

"Hey!" He hollered and scared the crap out of me. I stopped moving and whipped around to see him closing in on me, shaking his head. "You should leave those on."

He took his glasses off and I noticed a whole different persona. Those super blue eyes bore into my skull with intensity.

I knew I was screwed.

He tossed his glasses on the bed. "And you should leave THOSE on," I smiled seductively.

He moved toward me and I realized I was between him and the bed and I was trapped and the trap was closing fast. SHIT!

"Do you have any idea just how wound up you've made me?" He slid his hands around my waist.

I was confused. "What the fuck did I do?"

He gripped my ass and pulled me against him and I felt his hard cock against my midsection and DAMN!

"Flirting with me like ya did! I've never had someone come onto me so strong but not seem like it!"

He kissed me and I couldn't breathe. His lips felt so soft and strong and everything he did with them felt heavenly...

"And you're sexy as fuck!" He looked me up and down. I felt his eyes on me. My royal blue Marilyn Monroe-style dress hung just past my knees and he was staring at the hem and I just froze.

He pushed me onto the bed so I was sitting on the edge. He retrieved my shoes and handed them to me. "Put these back on," he said and removed his jacket.

I silently obeyed. I watched him undress and I put my shoes back on. He took off his tie with a flourish and started unbuttoning his shirt and I've never been so excited for anything in my entire life! The anticipation was killing me!

I reached out and hooked my fingers in his belt loops and pulled him close to me.

"This is a very convenient position," he said. His voice was husky and sexy and I couldn't WAIT to get that cock in my mouth. I could see it clearly pressed against his pants.

He untucked his shirt and continued unbuttoning it while I unfastened his pants. I had that zipper undone in record time!

I pulled him out just as he was sliding his shirt off. I watched the motion of the flexing muscles in his chest and arms as they were unveiled. HOLY FUCKING HELL!

They were gorgeous, but didn't compare to the work of art I held in my hand.

I stroked him with one hand and picked his glasses up with the other. I handed them to him and he put them back on with the sexiest smirk ever and I couldn't help but blow him with everything I had!

He fucked my face, I teased him, I licked him, even bit him just a little!

My view from below was.... UNGH! He was watching me. His lips were parted and he was gasping and telling me to suck harder.

It wasn't long before he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back and away from him. He fought for air and I realized he almost came in my mouth.

"Holy fuck," he panted and dropped to his knees in front of me.

It was my turn to gasp.

He spread my legs and pulled my dress up and discovered my stockings and lack of panties. All he could do was continue panting but the look on his face said it all. He was a tightly sprung coil about ready to let loose!

"Real, actual stockings?" he managed to ask.

"Well, it's a Marilyn Monroe dress. It's only fitting."

He scoffed. "No panties?" He actually laughed at me! "Someone was definitely figuring on getting some tonight!"

He slid those damned glasses up on top of his head and FUCK if he didn't look even sexier! What the actual fuck?

He dove in and thrust his tongue inside me. OH. MY. GOD. It felt amazing! And he looked so hot down there!

I ran my fingers through his hair, careful not to disturb those God-forsaken glasses, then gripped the sides of his head and shifted my hips, guiding him to my clit.

He knew what to do!

He repeatedly flicked his tongue across it and sent bolts of electricity though me in the process.

I yelled and moaned and giggled, but when he slid his fingers inside me I wasn't laughing anymore. He finger fucked the shit outta me while he sucked my clit until I became a quivering mess!

I was putty in his hands by the time he stood up and slid me up onto the bed. He looked incredible. Shirtless with perfect crop of chest hair tapering down and leading to his dick hanging out of his undone pants....

Speaking of undone, I instinctively raised my dress and opened my legs for him.

He looked at me for a few seconds before he fell on top of me. It hurt! But I wasn't complaining!

He slid inside of me with a groan and pushed my legs far apart and out and fucked the hell out of me. He made so many different sounds and it was so hot!

His dominant presence was overwhelming. He loomed over me and gripped my hips like handlebars. He leaned into me and put his head against mine. I heard him whisper, "Not yet," and I think he was talking to himself, willing himself not to come cause he pulled out suddenly and flipped me over on my stomach.

I tried to raise my ass but he pushed it back down and pressed my thighs together. Then, he lifted my hips slightly and put a big pillow beneath them. He told me to stay in that position and I felt him separate my ass cheeks and spit.

I knew exactly what was coming!

He straddled me and worked his cock into my ass while I yelped and cried out in pain and begged him for more. It was AWESOME!

I dared a glance over my shoulder and saw he had put his glasses back on and I almost spontaneously combusted. There was nothing shy about the eyes I saw looking back at me!

I jammed my face back into the mattress and chewed on the sheet. He was drilling my ass and the angle he had me at had him going WAY deep and I thought he was going to split me in two!

I got off so fucking hard! I started to push myself up and he took over, grabbed the sides of my head and pulled me back to him. He gripped my ears like handles and his fingers were jammed in my ears and he was pushing and pulling me as he was thrusting and I screamed and he reached a hand around and grabbed my mouth and accidentally shoved one of his fingers up my nostril but I didn't say anything cause I barely knew cause I was coming so hard and then HE was coming and I felt him come in my ass and he grunted and groaned and I turned my head to sneak a peek and saw the most beautiful expression on his perfect face behind those fucking glasses and it was the BEST!

We eased onto the bed and collapsed, trying to recover. As I caught my breath and returned from Heaven, I realized I felt like someone beat me up! My throat and my pussy and my ass.... even my ears hurt!

"Dammit, Evans!" I yelled, immediately realizing my slip but too late to do anything about it.

He laughed and said, "I wasn't sure you knew who I was. That's why I wore the glasses tonight. Tryin' to be incognito."

I laughed my ass off. "It is NOT working!"

I went to gather my clothes and realized I was still fully dressed. I stood beside the bed and looked down at him, looking so incredibly sexy, leaning back with his hands tucked behind his head. I smoothed my dress and fixed my hair a little bit, not actually giving a shit what I looked like.

"I'd better get back. My date's probably wonderin' what happened to me."

He just smiled and nodded.

I told him it was so awesome meeting him and I'm glad I wasn't starstruck and that I loved his movies but my favorite part was the dick. I thanked him for THAT and leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek goodbye but he pulled me in and gave me a long, passionate kiss.

"Thank YOU. That was fuckin'awesome!" he said and pushed his glasses up with his finger again.

I couldn't take any more!

I said goodbye and went back to Jeanie's reception.

Damn! I sure hope I run into him again.


End file.
